


Home

by smookos



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, this is my way of coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smookos/pseuds/smookos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lexa, is this a dream? Where am I?"<br/>"You're home, Clarke."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Or the one in which Clarke and Lexa live happily in the end.

"Ai gonplei ste odon."  
The last thing Clarke recalled seeing before muttering those words was a frantic Octavia yelling at her to hold on. But, after holding on for 20 years after the ascension of the new Heda, Clarke was ready to let go.  
The peace that Lexa had fought for was finally achieved. After Lexa's death, Clarke made a silent vow to work towards what her niron so desperately wanted among all the 13 clans. Now, after 20 years of diligent work and concentration, everyone is living in peace harmony with one another.  
After all this time, Clarke felt drained. The heartbreak of losing her soulmate, combined with the effort it took to achieve her peace-lasting goal, had taken a toll on her.  
Now, as Clarke laid on the muddy dirt road to Arkadia, she was convulsing. The rain drops were sliding down her cheeks and sending shivers down her spine. Despite all of this, Clarke couldn't help but feel warm at the idea of finally letting go; she owed nothing more to her people. So, as Raven held her head and Octavia cried "Don't you DIE on me Griffin," Clarke found herself slipping more and more into oblivion while muttering her final words:  
"Ai gonplei ste odon. I'm coming, Lexa."

\- - -

When Clarke opened her eyes, she saw a forest of green looking back at her. She felt dazed and confused since it was such a contrast as to what she saw when she closed her eyes, which was grey skies and frantic eyes. Now, all she saw was green delighted orbs staring back at her with adoration. It finally hit Clarke that Lexa was staring back at her with a welcoming smile.  
"Lexa, is this a dream? Where am I?"  
"You're home, Clarke."  
As Clarke looked around, she saw a vast field filled with flowers of different colors, and all of them vibrant. In the distance, she could make out a house with a wooden porch and candles burning on the outside ledges. The air felt refreshing and blew something better than life into Clarke's lungs.  
Before Clarke knew what she was doing, she hurled herself onto Lexa and started peppering her face with kisses. Lexa let out a full hearted laugh. Lexa and Clarke stayed in that position, laying on the grass enriched field embracing one another. That is, until another voice penetrated the air.  
"Well if it isn't Clarke Griffin... i've got to hand it to you; you were able to last so long. At least now, after 20 long years, I don't have to listen to this one over here babble on and on about her so called skai prisa."  
As Clarke turned around to meet the voice who she knew belonged to Anya, she was met with Anya's paint-free face and her same fierce eyes. Not only was she met with Anya's gaze, but also Gustus standing right next to her, with a younger face and curious expression in his eyes. Clarke was overwhelmed with emotions, so much that she started crying. She never thought she'd ever be reunited with Lexa; much less the people that meant the most to Lexa. As Clarke and Lexa got up, Anya and Gustus welcomed her with a warm group hug.  
Clarke turned to Lexa and asked, "So, what have you been up to all this time?"  
"Besides waiting for you, i've been practicing the game you call 'Chess.' I like to believe I have gotten very good at it ever since you first taught me."  
"She's taught AND beat everyone in our community," Anya remarked, "You'll have to beat her soon Griffin or else her ego will never control itself."  
As Anya and Lexa bickered back and forth, Clarke felt a complete sense of happiness wash over her. She was finally free from all the pain and suffering from her past life  
Her fight truly was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Niron-Love
> 
> Lexa will always be in my heart. Here's a happy ending that should lessen the despair a bit.


End file.
